Star Wars: Force Arena Wiki: Policies
Summary *You must be above 13 years old to edit this wiki. *Be bold! If you feel any information is lacking from a page, or the page is polluted with spelling mistakes or grammar errors, go right ahead! *No vandalism! *Give your fullest basic respect towards other users and this wiki. *No vulgaric or crude language! *Any questions? Leave your question in any user's message wall! *Have fun! The staff is here to ensure that you have the best editing experience. Detailed Policies Star Wars™: Force Arena Wiki is an informative site for all things Force Arena. Please follow these rules for the benefit of this wiki and its community within other users. These rules apply to making pages, editing the wiki and everything in between. Violating the rules below will very likely get you banned for a period of time or infinitely, depending on the severity of the action, or past violations done by the suspected user. Rules and Regulations * In accordance to COPPA, users under the age of 13 are not allowed to be editors on the wiki. ** If a user is revealed to be underage, please calmly report it with evidence to an administrator. * Observe civil behavior; do not argue, insult, threaten, harass, purposefully offend, or disrespect users or their opinions. * Respect the staff when they ask you to stop doing something harmful or disruptive. *All users, regardless of whether have the rights or feeling in distress are required to show the utmost respect to others at all times. No slander, harassment or insults will be tolerated at any time. *Do not insult or make fun of the ones who do not use proper grammar for not being that good at English. Not everybody is fluent in English. *No minimodding. Minimodding occurs when a user oversteps the boundaries of their authority. (Such as warning another user about a policy violation). *In short, if you do not have the user rights to act onto users, do not warn them of their actions leading into that act. We encourage users to make others aware of our policies, but actual warnings are the responsibility of the Wiki staff. If you see any policy violations, please bring it up to a member of the Wiki staff. *'Sockpuppeting' users create a (or multiple) account(s) just to vandalize this Wiki's property such as inserting spam into any pages. *Using another account to circumvent a ban or block, is not permitted. If it becomes known that a user is sockpuppeting, their sockpuppet will be blocked/banned, and the ban/block on the original account will be extended. You cannot create another account under any circumstance when you are blocked, whether you are sorry or not. Do Not *'Vandalize any articles.' Vandalism can come in many forms, ranging from deleting a portion of the page without proper reason to adding gibberish or foul language. If someone becomes a vandal, the administrators have the right to block the person for an indefinite amount of time depending on the severity of the act. *'Cyber bully or Insult/Harass' other users. It is the right of any user to remove, or request the removal of, any comment, blog, forum, or message wall post that is insulting or slanderous to them personally. Harassing users in this way will result in blocks. **This includes insulting or making fun of the ones who do not use proper grammar for not being fluent in English. * Discuss or share any forms of sexually explicit, or any mature content including references to it. * Use hate speech, ethnic slurs, or any other form of discrimination or racism. * Spam into articles or user pages. * Troll users. *Use ANY inappropriate language (also in non-English if found out to be). Kids visit this website, so no swearing whatsoever. Any offense will result in an extended block. If You Are Blocked/Banned A Bureaucrat/Administrator are within their right as a trusted user of this wiki to block any users being harmful or disruptive. In the event of a misunderstanding or misinterpretation, we allow for the user who received the block to testify their block to an administrator, who will then discuss it with the other admins to see if it truly was a mistake. To testify your block, proof must be shown that the user was being abusive or that it was a misunderstanding. Preferably, a screen shot or other form of evidence should be provided, failure to do so will make your claim null and void, and may even get your account blocked or the ban extended for spreading false information. *If you are blocked or banned and want to appeal it, please use your message wall on THIS wiki or contact an administrator on their wall on the Community Central Wiki. *If you are blocked/banned on this Wiki, it is NOT appropriate to follow any Admin to another Wiki they work on to protest. This will result in an extended block here. *If you are blocked/banned by one of our Admins on another Wiki, do not follow the Admin here to complain. This will result in a block here and possibly an extension on the Wiki in question. *Attempting to evade your block by creating alternate accounts will result in a block in that account and your original account in extension. Editing *'Do not change the format or rename pages to your own preferences. Keep it in that way.' Uploading files *'Do not upload copyrighted file(s) unless it is created by yourself or you have the rights to use the media from the original author to do so into this wiki. '''This will result in an immediate deletion and a warning. *Remember if the file you have uploaded is licensed under Creative Commons, be sure to provide a proper credit to the original creator of the file. *Copyright files should include a copyright template provided in this wiki to inform the copyright use in the about file page. *When uploading files, be aware of some Metadatas which contains sensitive information can be seen by others (such as GPS data), do note to remove them beforehand. Chat 'General' # '''Do not enforce the rules on the chat.' This is commonly referred to as "mini-modding". Staff members of the wiki are appointed for this reason. If you are not part of the staff, please do not do so. # Linking to any dangerous websites, including (but not limited to) pornography, drug and alcohol use and other inappropriate websites will result in a two week ban minimum. We wish to keep user’ and their computers safe. Please check your link before posting it. #* Linking to jump-scares will result in an immediate day ban minimum. Some users may be sensitive to it, please refrain from doing it. #Using false evidence or spreading malicious lies about another user will result in a kick or ban. #If an admin or mod feels like a user is purposefully trying to disrupt the chat, troll or purposefully upset other users, they may issue a warning followed by a kick and eventually a ban. #Respect ALL users, regardless of differences in opinion, or disagreements. #Excessive use of caps is unacceptable. 'Advertising Wikis and Websites' * Linking to other wiki chats is not allowed in main chat. * Advertising to view your content on other websites is fine, however any other forms of advertising including another Wikia/chat/site/etc will result in a kick. 'Vulgar Language' *Absolutely no profanities (swearing or vulgar language) is allowed in the chat. ** However, censored swearing (****) is allowed. 'Controversial Topics' * Be courteous. While it is suggested you avoid topics that make others uncomfortable (politics, religion, mortality, etc), if you do discuss these topics do so in a polite, respectful manner. If staff requests or another user states they are uncomfortable and asks that you stop talking about such topics, stop or take it to PM.